Breathe No more
by Rayne0722
Summary: After Sephiroth had been defeated everyone decided to settle down well everyone except for Cloud who left only a few days after moving into a house with Tifa. He leaves to search for a way to bring their dead friend back to them
1. Chapter 1

A/n Okay I am attempting to write my first FF7 fic…I hope it's okay. You see I usually write FF10 or X-2 fics but this time I was, gunna try something different. Anyways this is a Cloud/Tifa pairing. I hope you like it and please remember to review. Thanks

Christy

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story Squarenix owns them so blah you can't sue me hahahhahahahahaha! However, I do own my very own copy of this wonderful game Yay!

Chapter One

She stood alone under the sky. It was and stunning night the stars glittered like diamonds against the black velvet sky. A cold breeze blew her hair around her face as tears glistened in her eyes. She unconsciously trembled in the night breeze. She closed her ruby eyes as if thinking of something then opened them again to gaze at the magnificent sky. It had been almost a year now, a year since Sephiroth was defeated. Almost a year since he had left in search of atonement. He told her he had to atone for his wrongdoings, his sins. Really, he wanted to find her, yes he wanted to find the sweet flower girl who had given her life for the planet. She knew he was out searching for her, hoping for a way to bring her back. Tifa on the other hand knew it was impossible to bring their dead friend back to the world of the living, however when she tried to tell Cloud this he yelled at her and told her he would go even if she didn't understand.

**Flashback**

"_Cloud, Aeris was my friend too and I miss her as much as you do but she is dead now. And you can't bring the dead back to life." Tifa said cleaning up her bar after another nights work. _

"_How can you even think like that?" Cloud asked angered. _

"_It's just a hard concept to grasp." Tifa replied calmly. _

_Cloud paced back and forth in front of her. He ran his hands through his blond hair and looked her strait in the eyes. _

"_If she was your friend, if you cared for her as much as I did you wouldn't give up that easily!" Cloud yelled in response. _

_Tifa bit her lip to fight back tears. _

"_Please don't go Cloud, we just settled down get back to your life Aeris would want that." Tifa said._

"_How the hell would you know what she wants?" Cloud asked still yelling._

_He turned his back on her crossed his arms over his chest. Tifa didn't know how to reply to this so she just continued to wipe down the counter where she served drinks. She took her eyes away from his back afraid she would start crying. She didn't want to lose her best friend, but she knew she couldn't keep him here. _

"_Tifa, I'm sorry I yelled. It's just I need to go." He said his back still turned. _

"_I know, but at least let me come with you. I don't want you going alone." Tifa replied. _

"_No, I don't want to drag you into my affairs. Not again just stay here I'll be back." He replied and with that he left_

**End flashback**

So now he had been gone for almost a year and she missed him more then she thought she would. For one she didn't think he would be gone this long. Second, she didn't know how much she really cared for him. Looking up at the sky again she noticed the storm clouds rolling in and felt the first of the rain. She sat down and let it fall onto her head soaking her completely little did she know a blond man was watching her from the shadows.

**Cloud's POV**

I watched her as she stood in the night, I was going to come and surprise her but before I got to the bar, I saw her standing outside with her back turned to me. She was beautiful with the moonlight illuminating her skin. The rain made her seem to glow and her cloths were glued to her body as if it were a second skin. I walked closer to her still watching. She laid back into the grass and stretched. When I finally reached her, she had her eyes closed. So taking a seat next to her I waited for her to open her eyes. I heard the gasp behind me and I knew she was looking at me in awe.

"Cloud?" She questioned amazed to see me.

I turned to see her ruby eyes looking strait at me as if studying me. When I left, I was positive I would bring Aeris back with me. However, it was too hard to be away from everyone for so long, to hard to be away from her. Therefore, I gave up and came back.

"Hi." I said.

"This isn't a dream is it?" She asked reaching out and touching my face making sure I was real.

I clasped my hand over hers. Her hands were like ice and I knew the rest of her body was too. She was only wearing a black tank top and a pair of jeans. She looked great too. I really did miss her when I was away. I remember that I dreamed of her every night. And, when I woke up I contemplated going back just to see her smile. When I first left to find her, it was because I thought I had loved her and maybe in a small way I did, but being away from Tifa made me realize my love for her was stronger.

"No, I'm really here." I replied pulling her body to mine.

It felt good to hold her close to me. She wrapped me in a hug and I knew that she had missed me just as much as I missed her. She knew how I felt about her now, she had known since she went into the lifestream with me. In addition, I was almost sure she had feelings for me too, but how strong they were I wouldn't know.

"Lets go inside." I said.

She nodded and I pulled her up. I was close enough to kiss her. The temptation was almost too much but I pulled away and we walked to her house side by side. She opened the door and I was greeted by the sweet smell of roses and jasmine. Tifa always smelt like that I loved it.

"I'm going to go change I'll be right back." She said.

I realized that not only was she all wet but I was too.

"Yeah I need to change too." I replied.

She smiled.

"Your room is still in the same place." She said and took off down the hall towards her room.

I heard her door shut and I went to my room in which was right next to hers. I opened the door and went inside. It was just as I remembered. Tifa had offered me a place to stay if I ever needed it and I decided that I would move in with her, but right after I settled in, I left. I put my bag down on the bed and began to rummage through it looking for a clean shirt and a pair of pants. I started to undress I changed my pants but Tifa decided to knock on the door before I had my shirt on. I told her to come in and when she saw me, she blushed. She was cute when she was nervous.

"I just wanted to ask if you would like some hot coco." She said.

I thought for a moment.

"That would be nice." I replied.

"Okay I'll go put the water on and when you're ready come on out and you can tell me about your adventure." She said and left.

I finished dressing and sat on the bed. My hair was all wet and beginning to fall out of place, but oh well Tifa has seen me after a shower. My hair was abnormally long and I usually spiked it up with a bunch of gel. Right now, it was falling in my face. I took a towel off the hook on the closet door and dried it to the best of my ability, which helped a little. After this I made my way back out to the kitchen where Tifa was just now adding the hot water to the two mugs. She stirred them up and sat one down in front of me. She gave me a smile and it made me want to tell her just how much I missed her.

"So tell me what you did for a year." She said sipping her coco.

"Well when I left here I felt bad for what I had said to you, I hope I didn't hurt you." I said looking into my mug unable to meet her eyes.

"No, don't worry about it." She replied.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded in response. "Well I when I left here that night I didn't get very far before I made camp. I needed to get a good nights sleep in order to make good progress. Anyways I made camp and I meet the most interesting person. His name was Xyon and we got talking and he offered me a place on his ship if I helped with the work."

"Oh what kind of work?" She asked.

We talked forever that night just laughing and after I told my story, we talked about old times. Back when we were kids and our journey to save the planet. We found our way to the couch and we sat back and watched TV after we ran out of things to talk about. Tifa fell asleep on the couch, while I stayed up and thought of how I would tell her that I love her. I went over every possible result in my head and I was worried about a single one. Rejection. What would I do if she rejected me? I wouldn't be able to face her for a long time, and I didn't want that to happen. When it turned form late night to morning, I lifted Tifa into my arms and I carried her into her room. I placed her in bed and covered her up. I whispered my secret to her as I left her room making my way to my own. I fell asleep that night dreaming of her, just like I had been for the past year.

A/n Okay I know not much in this chapter but a story has to start somewhere right? Anyways please review so I can feel good and want to update. Anyways I am so freaking excited about Advent Children. I can't wait what about you guys? Well I hope you all enjoyed my story and thanks for reading it! I love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Hey wow, I can't believe anyone is actually reading this story! I really didn't expect it. Anyways here is chapter two; I know I know it took me forever to update…cunno! Heh cunno that's al-bhed for sorry I know wrong game but what the hell! Okay on with the story and thanks again for reading it in the first place.

Christy

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the towns or anything else in this story yeah well I guess I own the plot…anyways now no one can get mad at me so blah to you!

Chapter Two

Tifa opened her eyes to the sun leaking in through the window. She stretched and yawned. Had it all been a dream or had Cloud really come home? This question kept going over in her mind. She knew that it could all be just one wonderful dream; she had had dreams like that before. She stood crossing the floor to her vanity and sat down in the small chair that sat in front of it. She began to brush through her chestnut brown hair, humming to herself. She finished preparing herself and then dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts and an old white t-shirt. She pulled her hair back and opened her door making her way out into the living room.

Tifa's POV 

I paused at his door almost to afraid to open it. Afraid that if I did I would only see an empty bed, but I was saved from doing it because as I reached out to the doorknob, it turned on it's own and in front of me stood Cloud. He smiled and it made my heart melt.

"Morning." He said.

I smiled.

"Morning Cloud, I was just going to wake you."

"Wake me? What for?" He asked.

"Well if you're going to live with me you're going to help me out." I replied.

He got a look of confusion on his face as I stood there suppressing a laugh. It was good to be able to see him still again.

"Help with what?"

"My bar."

He shook his head and smiled. "I'm no good at that stuff Tiff, you know that."

"Yeah, but you are good at taking care of the people who cause trouble." I replied and began to walk down the hall to the kitchen.

He followed me cautiously. I made my way to the kitchen and pulled out a frying pan.

"Do you want something to eat, I'm making eggs, and pancakes."

I turned to see him sitting at the table smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked teasingly

"Nothing, just glad to be back." He replied, and then added. "Sure."

I nodded and began to cook. I made fried eggs, bacon, and blueberry pancakes. He ate them as if he hadn't eaten in ages, which only caused me to laugh.

"So you're going to help me right?" I asked.

He nodded. Then looked at me still eating. I couldn't help but notice he had been staring at me a lot, it made me feel as if he had something to tell me that he was afraid to tell me.

**Cloud's POV**

She looked at me as if she was reading my mind. I didn't want her to know what I was thinking about. I stood, and brought my plate over to the sink.

"So lets go next door." I said.

I heard the chair she was in slide across to floor as she moved to get up. She crossed the kitchen and walked to the front door; pausing she waited for me to follow. I walked towards her and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if we were dating, what would it be like to kiss her? To hold her? I shook the feeling and smiled up at her, it was hard not to smile when she was around. We made our way to the bar, which was located, just next door. As I walked in the first thing, I noticed were the pictures of everyone on the walls. My eyes fell to one of the whole group in Costa del Sol. It gave me good memories as well as bad ones. Tifa's eyes fell on Aeris and she frowned. I looked at her.

"You know, I really miss her…I do." Tifa said and walked behind the bar to put her apron.

She looked at me.

"Well come on, you've got to be good for something." She said with a smile.

"What should I do?" I asked.

She tilted her head to the side as if thinking of a job to give me.

"Uhh well why don't you start by taking the chairs off the tables?" She asked.

I nodded and did as I was asked. When I was done, Tifa gave me a few other odd jobs to do. I was thankful for her keeping me busy it gave me time to think. I still didn't know how to tell her…I wanted it to be special, just right but not too cheesy. That would be hard. Lets face it I'm no Mr. Romance. I was in the back washing dishes when I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Tifa said into the receiver.

I waited for the other person to say something.

"Hey Barret! How are you?" She paused, "Oh me no I'm fine. Guess who showed up last night?"

I heard her laugh.

"No Cloud." She said into the phone.

They continued to talk and I just went back to washing dishes. A few minutes later, she walked into the back and smiled at me. I looked at her.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Barret, he wants to come see you." Tifa replied.

"Oh well that will be cool." I said to her finishing the last glass and setting on the towel.

"Yeah and he is bringing Marlene and his new fiancée with him." Tifa said with a big smile.

I was taken aback. Barret getting married? Well I knew he had been before, but I just couldn't picture him doing it again.

"Wow…" was all I could say.

"Yeah I can't wait to meet her. I wonder what she's like." Tifa said.

"Yeah."

Barret showed up around noon. His fiancée was dark skinned, but not African-American, I couldn't tell what race she was, but she was beautiful. Barret had done well. She was good with Marlene too, and I could tell Tifa liked her instantly.

"So what do you think of Nancy?" Barret asked nudging me in the side.

"She's good for you Barret, I think she'll keep you on your feet." I replied sitting down at the bar.

Barret smiled and I saw love in his eyes for the woman in front of him. I wondered if I could love Tifa the same way, he loved Nancy. When I looked at her talking to Nancy I knew that I had to have her…I needed her.

"Barret, has Tifa ever said anything…about me?" I asked.

Barret looked at me.

"Whatcha talkin about spike?" He asked confused.

"Well while I was away when you spoke to Tifa, did she ever mention me?" I asked.

He nodded yes in reply. Then he pulled me over to the side of the room; He leaned in real close and talked in a whisper.

"Yo I don't know if I should be tellin you this but yeah she talked about you A LOT." He said.

I smiled.

"What exactly did she say Barret?"

"Well that she missed ya and uhh…" He paused thinking. "Oh and that she didn't know her real feelins for you until it was too late."

I paused thinking about what Barret had just said. I knew what he meant. Tiff loved me at least that's what I hopped he meant. I caught Tifa looking in our direction suspiciously and I waved. She waved back but kept her look in tact. I watched as she served an older man his drink.

"Thanks Barret." I said.

Okay it was settled, I was going to tell Tifa how I really felt for her and I was going to do it tonight…it was just how I needed to figure out.

A/n Hey well I hope you liked Chapter 2, I wanted to spread everything out I hope you don't mind. Anyways please read and review and I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
